


2017 Fluffy Easter Drabble Fest Day 4 - Matsumiya

by learashi



Series: Easter Drabbles [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun is having bonsai issues and Nino decides to help him out.





	2017 Fluffy Easter Drabble Fest Day 4 - Matsumiya

**Author's Note:**

> I thought we all need a little fluff right now so welcome to my Easter drabbles. They are under 1500 words each and sweeter than Arashi dressed in bunny ears.

"I don't understand what's wrong with you. I've tried my hardest and you repay me by looking like this?"

Nino was curious as to who his boyfriend was talking to out on the balcony at this time of the morning. The only thing out there was Jun's bonsai collection and all of his creepy little tools that he used for looking after them.

Jun was standing and holding a leaf between his fingertips, looking at it with a worried expression.

"Jun? Something wrong?"

Jun looked at Nino, anxiety leaking from every pore, "It's Figaro, he's looking quite limp and his leaves are really dull. One even fell off."

As Jun spoke, he cradled the leaf as if he wanted to reattach it to the fig tree's tiny branch.

It wasn't just Jun's bonsai that was looking unwell after winter; Jun himself was pale and the dark circles under his eyes seemed larger than ever. Even though Nino hated Jun's bonsai, his love for Jun made him want to do something to help.

++++

"Will you guys stop rushing me?" Jun snarled as Aiba picked up his bag and started shoving his belongings in haphazardly.

Sho had already picked up his coat and was trying to force Jun's arm into one of the sleeves.

"We are under instruction," Ohno said, glancing at his watch anxiously.

"What instructions and by whom?" Jun had no idea what was happening. Even Nino had disappeared, leaving him at the mercy of these three lunatics.

"Come oooon," whined Aiba, grabbing Jun's arm and dragging him from the room as Sho and Ohno followed behind carrying Jun's belongings.

++++

Nino's car was waiting outside with Nino at the wheel, his face disguised by a giant pair of sunglasses as he sat drumming his fingers impatiently on the dashboard.

Jun was unceremoniously bundled into the front seat and Nino took off barely a second after the door was closed.

"Seat belt on," Nino said. He didn't even turn to look at Jun, instead concentrating on getting them out of the city as quickly as possible.

"What on earth is going on? Have you all lost your minds? Where..."

Jun's words died in his throat as out of the corner of his eye he spotted something peculiar on the back seat. Something that looked remarkably like a baby car seat. Or to be more precise, a baby car seat with a very small fig tree strapped very carefully into it.

"Figaro? I don't understand..." Jun felt as if he'd lost his grasp on reality.

"There's nothing to understand. You both look as droopy as hell so I am taking you somewhere to rejuvenate. Just sit back and enjoy the ride and don't even think about saying anything." Nino's face was flushed with embarrassment at the thought of treating a bonsai tree to a holiday, but it was worth it to make Jun happy (or at least that's what he kept telling himself).

++++

The spring sun was shining warmly as the sea lapped gently at the shore. Work and stress seemed a million miles away from the quietly luxurious hotel situated almost directly on the beach.

Jun murmured in his sleep and rolled over onto his stomach causing the sheet to slide down and reveal the smooth skin of his shoulder. Nino slipped carefully out of bed, not wishing to disturb Jun's rest. Even though they had only been there for two nights the dark circles under Jun's eyes had disappeared and his skin had regained its healthy glow.

After wrapping a robe around himself to cover his nakedness Nino shuffled out onto the balcony and took in the beautiful view. Even he had to admit that perhaps being outdoors sometimes wasn't an entirely bad idea.

As he turned to walk back inside he caught sight of Figaro sitting in his tiny pot on a table, apparently basking in the sunshine. Even after such a short amount of time the fig tree was looking much greener and there was even a hint of new leaves about the end of his branches.

It shouldn't have been possible but to Nino's eyes the bonsai was looking even more smug than usual.

Nino crouched down until he was on eye level with his most hated rival and whispered, "If I didn't love him so much _you_ would be kindling by now."

"Nino?" Jun's voice was heavy with sleep as he sat up in bed with ruffled hair, his beautiful eyes blinking in the light.

Jun looked calm and relaxed after this mini holiday as he came to join Nino on the balcony, all of the tension gone from his shoulders, his expression gentle as he stroked Figaro's leaves.

"Room service breakfast?" Jun asked as he nuzzled Nino's neck and squeezed his arms around Nino's waist. "Or something else first?"

"Hmm, you know I'm not big on breakfast," Nino replied, made breathless by Jun's presence. "Maybe brunch would be better."

Jun laughed and took Nino by the hand and led him back to their bed.

The tiny fig tree sat mutely on the balcony, its leaves moving gently in the breeze almost as if he was signaling his approval.


End file.
